Laura's Big Day
by star-flyer
Summary: Laura's going somewhere, and the ham-ham's are bound to find out!
1. The Clubhouse

Laura's Big Day  
  
CHAPTER 1 - The clubhouse   
One day, when Hamtaro got up to do his normal routine, (which is, to get up, wait until Laura was gone, and then went out of his cage, and went down the rain pipe on the side of the house, said goodbye to the dog and off he would go) not everything was the same. When he got up this morning, Laura was already gone. Hamtaro looked at her clock, and said "wow! 7:30 and Laura's already gone! She hasn't been gone this early before!"   
  
Then he heard a voice downstairs of what sounded like Laura's "But Mom! I don't want to go!"   
  
"But you have to sweety, it's your only choice if you want to keep healthy." He heard her mom say.  
  
"You know Laura, your mom's right." Her dad said "If you want to keep healthy, you have to go."  
  
"Nooooo!" Laura screamed, and then, her voice seemed more faint. Assuming everything was normal, Hamtaro just went on to his routine, and when e got to the Ham-Ham clubhouse, no one was there.   
  
Then, he heard a voice, "We can't let him do this to himself!" It sounded like Boss.   
  
"I know!" He heard Biju say "He can't go through with this!" Everyone sounded worried.  
  
Then, without thinking, he burst into Boss's room, and said "Hey! What's up guys? Anything new?"   
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"What?! What are you looking at? Can you see through me or something? Earth to ham-hams!" He said in a very loud voice.  
  
"Well, arent you the least bit sad?!" Said Jingle at last.  
  
"About what?" Asked Hamtaro.  
  
"You know! We heard Laura talking about it!" Said Panda.  
  
"About what?" He asked yet again.  
  
"UGH! Why do WE have to tell you?! Why can't Laura tell you?!" Said everyone at once "Ok, here it is, we heard Laura, and her mom, and her dad, talking about them going somewhere! And, we think you're moving somewhere Hamtaro!" They said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Screamed Hamtaro "NO! IT CAN'T BE! LAURA WOULDN'T LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST!"  
  
"Well, hate to brake it to ya, " Said Howdy "But we think it's the truth!"  
  
"No! Mabye Laura was going to the fair, the dentist, the carnival, the doctor or something! Anything but moving away!" 


	2. The News

CHAPTER 2 - THE NEWS  
  
The rest of the day was a drag. Everyone was just lying around, trying to figure out what to do about the little mystery, then suddenly, Howdy burst into action, "HEY! I have a idea!"  
  
"What?!" Asked Biju, "What is it?!"  
  
"Well," Said Howdy, "It's kinda dumb..."  
  
"It can't be! just tell us already!!!!" Screamed Boss.  
  
"Okie-dokiey! Well, when Laura's about to leave for wherever she's going, we can sneak into that backpack or whatever she has of hers, and we can follow her!" He said.  
  
"THAT'S CRAZY! WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT?! SHE COULD BE GONE FOR WEEKS!" Screamed Jingle.  
  
"Told ya'll!" Said Howdy, sounding majorly embarassed.  
  
"No wait! i think Howdy might have something there!" Said Hamtaro, "That just might work!"  
  
"Well, for Hamtaro's sake, what the heck!" Said Jingle, sounding more pleased that before, "Oh, and Howdy, sorry for going up to your face like that!"  
  
"That's okay." Said Howdy.  
  
The rest of the day was filled with exitement, and planning for the trip, like for instance, here is Boss, "Hey Biju...do you want to sit with me o-on the t-trip?"  
  
"Sure Boss, my pleasure!" Said Biju back  
  
Boss: *FAINTS*  
  
At the end of the day, when everyone was going home, Biju stopped Hamtaro at the door, and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks Hamtaro, it's nice to get away from here every oce in a while, oh, I hope we're going to France, i'd give anything to go back there!"  
  
"My pleasure Biju!" Said Hamtaro, "It is nice to get out and away from the house once in a while, well, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye!" Said Biju, once everyone had said there farewells, they all started to head home, all exept for Boss, who was set-up in the back room, making-up a escape route, and planning for his and Biju's wedding.  
  
When Hamtaro got home in his cage, Laura was sitting at her desk crying, and Hamtaro was thinking: *I wonder what she's crying about, it can't be that bad, can it?* 


	3. The Carnival

CHAPTER 3 - THE CARNIVAL  
  
The next day, everyone was up and about, all starting to pack, all exept for Hamtaro. Suddenly he said, "hey guys!"   
  
"What?" Said Panda, who was starting to pack his prize posessions, which were his wood tools, his wood kits, and everything related to wood.  
  
"Did you ever think of how Laura might feel about going on this trip?!"He said in a loud voice, "Cause you know, we heard her screaming and all of that yesterday morning!"  
  
Suddenly, a noise came into the main room from the back room, he heard Boss say, "Daisies, no, Roses, no, Daisies, UGGHH! I CAN'T DECIDE!"  
  
"Oh yeah, she didn't sound too happy about it, so...do you think we are still going to go?" Said Oxnard  
  
Then siddenly, snoozer mumble's one of his brilliant ideas in his sleep: *Cheer up...Laura...someho - ow* *YAWN*  
  
"That's a great idea!" Said Hamtaro at once, "We can try to cheer Laura up somehow, just like snoozer said! We can...um...mabye we can...um, now i've got it!Okay, Listen, i'll wisper it to you..........."  
  
"We can do it tomorrow!" Said Cappy at once.   
  
The next day, they tried out their new plan, and it worked! You see, what they did, they managed to sneek up to the stand at the carnival, and they took 2 tickets, and they left them on Laura's pillow, and when she woke up, she was happier than Hamtaro had saw her ever before!  
  
That night, when Laura finally came back from the carnival, she was.... crying?! Then Hamtaro thought to himself: *What?! How can that be?! We had it all worked-out, that, she, and whoever it was that was going with her, would have a GOOD time, not a BAD time!!OH NO!*  
  
Then he heard her dad say, "Honey! Come here! Laura fell of the bumper cars, and one hit her!"  
  
"OH NO!", Laura's mom said, "That's enough! We're leaving TOMORROW!!" 


	4. The Mystery Solved

Chapter 4 -The Mystery Solved  
  
The next day, when Hamtaro had awakened, he saw that there were no longer Laura's Desk and bed and all of her belongings in her room, there were....boxes??? "Oh NO!!" Hamtaro thought "I have to get to the clubhouse, and FAST!!"   
  
Hamtaro ran to the clubhouse as fast as he could after seeing Laura's room. "HELP!! GUYS! HELP!Our plan never worked!! When I woke up this morning and came out, all of Laura's things were GONE!!"  
  
"Oh....Just as I expected." Said Dexter, " Hamtaro is moving away."  
  
"But why?" Hamtaro asked, "Why would Laura's parents want to move her away from all of her friends??"  
  
"Mabye there is some reasonable explanation?? I don't know, it's stupid anyways...." Said Bijou  
  
In the distance they all heard a faint crying and shakey voice, it sounded like Laura's, and a more comforting one, Kauna's. "But, we can't move, or I can't move, they can't do this to me!"  
  
"Laura, it's for the better, I mean, with all the things going around, and all the trouble there's been around here latley, and they probobly know you are at the age when you start getting boyfriends and stuff, and mabye they don't want that coming for you so soon? Just think of it tht way." Said Kauna  
  
"But a school for girls? I mean, we are basicly put behind bars there! They treat you like you have no life, and a life without boys? I'd never thought of it before, I might not be able to live without them, they are the peolpe who basicly make up our lives!"  
  
"I know it's hard for you Laura, but mabye you'll come home sooner than you think! When all of the trouble passes by! I will miss you, and I'm sure Travis will be talking about how much he misses you, and I'll write EVERY day! Okay? Let's go out for some ice cream."  
  
Later that night, on their way home from taking a long walk, at about 10:00, Kauna and Laura were still talking. "Laura, I want you to go home and get some rest, I will see you bright and early in the morning before you leave for your new school." Said Kauna 


End file.
